


Fairytale

by Mehgan



Category: IC3PEAK
Genre: F/M, Nastya - Freeform, Nastya Kreslina, Nick Kostylev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehgan/pseuds/Mehgan
Summary: Nastya and Nick have always been just friends. What happens when they start to look at each other differently?
Relationships: Anastasia Kreslina/Nikolay Kostylev
Kudos: 6





	1. Morning

"Nastya, wake up!"

I open my eyes and see Nick looking down at me.

"Why did you wake me up, Nick?" I ask.

"We were going to record today, remember?" he says.

"Oh yes! I don't know how I forgot. I'm just tired I guess. Well get out," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I have to get dressed, silly," I laugh.

"Ok ok, but don't take too long!" he says while walking out of my room.

I sit up and yawn. I don't really want to leave my bed. It's comfy and warm while the outside world is so cold. The house that Nick and I have together is very cozy and like a safe haven for us when nobody else understands us. I look in my favorite full length mirror and cringe. My long hair is very messy and tangled. I walk over to my vanity that has my hairbrush on it and start brushing my hair out enough so I can braid it. After I finish braiding my hair, I walk over to my closet to pick out what I'm going to wear. I decide to wear the shirt that I have that has Nick's face on it. You know you're best friends with someone when you both have shirts with each other's face on it. I then pick out two hoodies to wear; the top one being my смерти больше нет hoodie. I look through my closet more and decide to wear my green army pants. I get dressed and put on my favorite pair of combat boots.

I then go back to my vanity and decide to put on some makeup. I got for some basic mascara and my favorite black lipstick. Nick knows how much I love this lipstick so he bought me one for my birthday as well as other things.

As I open the door and walk down the steps, I am hit by the smell of coffee. I walk into the kitchen and see Nick drinking some coffee. He hands me a cup. I take it from him and enjoy the warmth that I feel when I drink it.

"I made it just how you like it," he says to me.

"Thanks, Nick," I say to him with a grin.

We both sit down at the table for a little bit to drink our coffee. The room is silent other than the sounds of us drinking our coffee, but it's a comfortable silence. We often fall into this silence, just enjoying each other's company. I look over at Nick, and he seems to be in his own world. I study his features like I have a million times before. He looks handsome when he's off in his own world like this.

Woah. Where did that thought come from. I know Nick is attractive, but I've never really thought of him like this. I guess I must just be really tired and not thinking straight. 

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Nick asks.

"Oh, no reason. Just zoned out," I quickly say.

"Mhmm. It seemed like you were thinking about how incredibly attractive and handsome I am," he jokes.

"If that's what you want to believe, I won't stop you," I laugh.

See, we often joke around like this. It's just always been how we are. However, he hit the nail right on the head this time.

"Well, are you ready to go Nastya?" Nick asks.

"Uh sure. I guess I'm ready," I say while putting my mug in the sink.

We both move towards the door, but Nick gets there first. He opens the door wide and steps aside while gesturing to the door.

"Ladies first," he says.

"Why thank you," I say while grinning at him.

'I can't wait to spend the day recording with him,' I think to myself, stepping out into the snow.


	2. Walk To Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Nastya are on the way to the recording studio.

As Nick and I walked down the road, the snow fell gently around us. I looked over at Koyla to see the snowflakes speckled in his hair. I let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Nick inquires.

"I'm just laughing at all the snowflakes in your hair, Koyla," I tell him.

He reaches up and touches his hair to feel the damp snow in his hair. He then vigorously shakes his head to try to get all the snow off.

"Hey! Stop it! You're getting it all on me!" I laugh while putting my hands up to protect myself.

"This is what the hoods on hoodies were made for," he says.

"You have a point there," I respond, putting my hood on while he does the same.

I glance over at Nick while he's not looking. I start to feel a strange knot in my stomach.

'Not this again,' I think to myself. 'This is just a little crush that will go away soon. You're just a bit confused and lonely, so you think you have feelings for Koyla. But what would be so bad about having feelings for him?'

My thoughts come to a screeching stop. Am I actually thinking about this? Nick and I have been friends for years and nothing more. Why am I just now starting to feel like this? Having feelings for him coul ruin our relationship. I'd never want anything to come in between us, especially not some silly feelings.

'Maybe your feelings aren't silly,' a little voice in my head tells me.

Maybe they aren't, but Nick doesn't need to know about them. I need to stop getting so caught up in my-

I trip and prepare to be met with a face full of snow. I close my eyes and brace for impact, but it never comes. Instead, I feel warm arms catch me. I open my eyes and look up at Nick.

"Are you okay Nastya? You seem to be so unfocused that you aren't even paying attention to where you are stepping," Nick says.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about recording, you know?"

"Ok. Please try to be more careful. I don't need you to fall and get hurt. I care to much about you," he says with a smile and a wink.

The way my heart bubbles makes it where I can't deny it much longer. I definitely have feelings for Koyla.


	3. Making Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koyla and Nastya have a little bit too much fun while baking.

After Koyla and I finish recording our new song, we leave the recording studio and decide to go to the store. We both try to remember everything that we need.

"Okay, so we have stuff for lunch and dinner today as well as breakfast tomorrow. Is there anything else that we need, Nast?" Koyla asks.

"Hmmm....." I walk around the store a little bit and then my eyes land on the baking aisle.

"Koyla," I turn to him, "can we make cupcakes like they do in other countries?"

"Cupcakes?" he asks. "Well I guess we can if it makes you happy Nastya." He smiles slightly.

"Yay!" I exclaim, bouncing around like a giddy child.

We walk down the baking aisle, taking in the bright colors of different frostings and sprinkles. We both slowly begin to put all of the ingredients we don't already have in our basket. 

While Koyla is looking at the different things in the aisle and going over the checklist to see if we have everything we need for the cupcakes, I begin to walk over to area where the sprinkles are located. There are so many different types! 

"Which kind should I getttt?"

I pick up a small jar of bright green heart sprinkles mixed with some white heart sprinkles. I decide to get those. I keep looking at the sprinkles and keep finding more and more that I want. Eventually when I wander back over to Koyla, I have a whole armful of sprinkles. I shyly put them all in the basket.

"Nast, do we really need all of those sprinkles?" Koyla asks.

"Yes," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Because I want them."

"The things I do for you, I swear!" laughs Koyla, rolling his eyes as well.

"Thank youuu!" I sing.

"You're welcome," he says, smiling at me.

We walk over the cashier to check out. We quickly pay for our things and walk back home. When we walk into our home, a wave of warm air washes over me. It feels amazing after being in the biting cold outside. Nick and I begin to put all of our groceries in their correct spots. Once we're done, we both turn to each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Koyla asks me.

"Can we go ahead and make the cupcakes?" I ask.

"But it's lunchtime Nastya."

"We can have the cupcakes for lunch! It'll be fun!"

"I guess it would be," he says.

We start getting out all the ingredients and utensils needed to make cupcakes. We both help with making them and put them in the oven to bake.

"Do you want to watch a movie while they bake?" Koyla asks me.

"I would love to," I smile.

We walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch while Koyla starts going through our movies.

"What about this horror movie that we haven't watched yet? Silent Hill?"

"That sounds great, Nick," I tell him.

He puts the movie in the DVD player and comes back over to the couch. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. My heart starts beating quicker than it ever has before. I slowly start to lean into him, and he holds me tighter. I get very comfortable while enjoying his body heat. I close my eyes to rest them for a little bit, but I end up falling asleep.

I awake by Koyla gently shaking me.

"Nastya, the cupcakes finished baking a while ago and I put them in the refrigerator to cool. They are finished cooling now. Are you ready to ice them now?" he asks. With this, I perk up and decide to get up. I walk into the kitchen where Koyla has now retrieved the cupcakes. I decide to get out the frosting.

"So what colors do we wanna do? We have pink and blue. Ooo we could do some of each color!" I exclaim.

"Sounds good to me," he says.

I open the lid on the pink frosting and realize something. I don't know how to put frosting on a cupcake. 

"Hey Koyla, how do you put frosting on a cupcake?"

"Ummmm....."

"I'll look it up then," I say. It turns out that you can put the icing in a plastic bag, cut a hole in the corner, and use that to frost a cupcake! I begin to turn to Nick.

"Okay, Koyla. Are you rea-" He puts frosting on my nose!

"I'm gonna get you!" I run after him with my homemade piping bag. I catch up with him after running around the kitchen several times. I put icing on his cheek.

"That's payback," I say, taking the icing off with my finger and licking it. I look over at him chowing down on our sprinkles with the icing still on his face. I decide to do something risky and kiss the icing off his cheek. 

"Woah what was that for Nastya?" he asks, surprised.

"Maybe I just wanted more icing. Now stop eating all the sprinkles!" I tell him.

"We have plenty of sprinkles Nast. You practically got all the sprinkles at the store!" he says, wiping off the rest of the frosting.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" 

"I did not!" I insist. "Now come on! These cupcakes aren't going to ice themselves."

We start putting the pink and blue frosting on the cupcakes. When we're done, it's sprinkles time! I put on plenty of sprinkles while Koyla puts a normal amount of sprinkles on his cupcakes.

"Cheers," Koyla says, holding up his cupcake towards mine.

"Cheers!" I say, clinking mine together with his. We both enjoy our cupcakes and smile at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I decided that we really need more IC3PEAK fanfictions. I also speak very little Russian, so this will be in English. Hopefully people will actually enjoy this! Let me know if you want to read more!


End file.
